


precious

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: adj.of great value; not to be wasted or treated carelessly





	precious

Pat wasn't sure how Charlie would do about moving in with another cat.

When he and Brian moved in together, they kept Zuko and Charlie seperated for the first week. Gradually, they let the two see each other. It made Pat nervous every time; Charlie was a grumpy old man who just wanted to sleep, and Zuko was a grumpy young man who wanted nothing to do with him.

They started like most cats do when they're new to each other: dramatic hissing and running from the other one. Brian would jump every time they meowed angrily at each other, and Pat would sigh and shoo them away from each other.

"Do you think they'll ever get along?" Brian sighed one night, holding Zuko on his back like he was a baby in their bedroom.

Pat shrugged, petting Zuko's chest as Brian rocked him back and forth. "I hope so." He answered softly. 

It continued for a few months, relentless irritation from each of the cats. Pat and Brian had debated mentioning it to a vet, or an animal behaivor specialist, or someone else who would charge them an undue amount of money for something they could probably look up on Google.

That was until one Friday evening, Pat and Brian coming in through the front door to see the two of them sleeping on the couch together. Zuko had his head laying against Charlie's side, peaceful, like they'd been friends forever.

Brian gasped, clutching his hand over his heart like the dramatic theater kid he was. "Oh, Pat! Look! They're so precious." He stage-whispered, resting his head against Pat's shoulder as they stared at the felines.

Pat laughed quietly, nodding. "They finally worked it out, I guess. Better late than never."

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna do a lot more with this but i hella ran out of time! it's cool tho i lov the cats :")


End file.
